It's Not My Time
by Kairi Yakura
Summary: Axel and Roxas share an agressive encounter; they never knew it would be the last one. AkuRoku. Shounen-ai. A simple oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from the production of the story.

**Author: **Xentith

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai. AkuRoku. Axel/Roxas.

**Summary: **Axel and Roxas share an agressive encounter; they never knew it would be the last one. AkuRoku. Shounen-ai.

**Revision On: **12/12/09. Saturday 12th December 2009, 11:12pm GMT.

* * *

In the corner of the dark room Roxas sunk deeper in on himself, his head was buried in his hands and his blue eyes were screwed shut painfully, the only thought running through his head in a mindless mantra was_ 'No-one would miss me.'_ and yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Acidic green eyes burned freshly in the back of his mind, and try as he might to forget them and believe his lie, they would always rise to the surface and that infuriatingly seductive voice would whisper to him, for nights endless to come, they would continue to haunt him.

Roxas' eyelids snapped open revealing eyes the colour of the sky, endless in bounds; letting out a primal roar of anger he tugged at his hair roughly, willing those soft lips that he knew so well to leave him be; to let him seek out his own destiny.

And yet...

The images burned brighter, and through the bond he had unknowingly created, a figure draped in shadows formed into being before him, and all at once it's hood was pushed down. Sickening recognition bubbled to the surface as he stared deeply into the silhouette that held those familiar, haunting green eyes, they stared back with equal shock and intensity.

_Axel._

Nothing was said, all was silent in the room as they gazed deeply at the other, burning eyes taking in all those details that had been missed in the months of Roxas' disappearance, taking a step forward shockingly red hair came into view, a small smirk rising on his lips as his gaze sweeped over his lover.

"You've grown,"

And that was all it took for hell to break loose.

In a clang of metal and a flash of light Keyblades clashed against Chakrams in a vicious assault, and with every swing of the key blades, of every burn, every burst of fire, they both died a little inside.

This was not the life they wanted, nor was not the life they chose,

This was merely their destiny....

They crashed through the window of the small apartment as it lit fire, barely noticing as they continued their deadly dance, a circle of fire sparked to life around them, burning as brightly and reacting to their masters emotions.

And in a blur of movement Roxas is stuck, pinned to the ground with a chakram pointed threateningly at his neck, screwing his eyes shut Roxas waited for the inevitable blow as his keyblades faded into sparkles of light, but it never came. Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted by the sight of chakrams vanishing, followed shortly by the deadly ring of fire that encircled them.

And above him, with his head tilted to the sky and tears streaking down his cheeks stood Axel, his lips were twisted in a bitter, sad smile green eyes closed mournfully.

"Is this what we've come to?"

Pulling himself up with a wince, as he nursed a burn that took up almost the whole of his right arm, he buried his head into Axel's ripped cloak, pressing his face into the comforting warmth of Axel's body, he whispered sadly to himself.

"Axel..."

The red head just pulled him closer, nestling his head into soft blonde locks and inhaling slightly with a content sigh he opened his eyes to stare deeply at the young boy before him.

"Remember back at the beginning, before all of this?"

Roxas whimpered slightly as his burn came into contact with Axel's coat, sending a jolt of pain down his arm, Axel looked down at him worriedly but Roxas just smiled and turned around so his arm was facing away from Axel, watching silently as Axel's arms wrapped lovingly around his waist.

"Yeah, way back when."

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, wrapped in the others warm embrace, watching the embers of the once building burn out as a heavy rain poured down around them, but still they stood.

"You should go."

Roxas pushed Axel away with his good hand, missing the flicker of hurt that flashed across the fire wielders face, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced with a small sad smile as he pulled further away.

"You're right, it's for the best,"

Roxas' eyes darkened and his face twisted into am unreadable look.

"Goodbye, Axel."

"Remember this Roxas..."

Pressing a chaste kiss to Roxas' soft lips he opened a portal and didn't look back as he stepped through, his voice carrying on even after he was gone.

"I will always love you, goodbye."

Roxas smiled and turned to walk away as well, a resigned expression on his face as his eyes slipped closed on their own accord.

"I love you too, Axel."

* * *

And that was their last moment together...

* * *

**Edit Summary: **Grammar issues fixed. End report.


End file.
